


this is for the leather and lace of you

by teacupandhellbeast



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, F/M, Lace Panties, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupandhellbeast/pseuds/teacupandhellbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wanna make today interesting?”</p><p>“Interesting how?” he asks around his toothbrush and she grins wickedly before digging through a drawer and throwing something at him.</p><p>A pair of lace underwear hits him squarely in the chest and falls to the ground, and he stares dumbly at his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is for the leather and lace of you

**Author's Note:**

> well i said i wanted to write more about dom bobbi so 
> 
> title from literary sexts vol. 2

Bobbi wakes with a groan, opening her eyes to find Lance fast asleep, his head pillowed on her shoulder. He looks so much younger, the worry lines and fear hidden away. She brushes the hair out of his face, holding her breath when he stirs slightly, but he quickly settles again, arm sliding around her waist. His watch buzzes on her stomach and she chuckles at the ticklish sensation and the reaction it elicits out of him, a low whine as he slowly comes to. 

"Good morning," she grins and he cracks an eye open. 

"Who are you and what did you do with Bobbi?" he asks, words slurring together slightly, and he hugs her closer, pressing his forehead to the side of her neck. She laughs and ruffles his hair, craning her neck to kiss the top of his head. "You? Laughing in the morning? Alright, seriously, who are you?"

"Maybe I just slept well for once."

"Well, you did pass out rather quickly," he adds and she rolls her eyes. "Hey, not my fault orgasms make you tired."

"Never said it was a bad thing," Bobbi retorts and she tugs on his ear lightly. His watch buzzes again and he sighs. 

"Time to get up, love. Duty calls." He extracts himself, rolling out of bed with a groan. They don't even have anything interesting to do, it's just busy work so they don't get too stir-crazy. 

“Hey,” she calls out, walking over to the dresser, and he pokes his head out from the bathroom. “Wanna make today interesting?”

“Interesting how?” he asks around his toothbrush and she grins wickedly before digging through a drawer and throwing something at him.

A pair of lace underwear hits him squarely in the chest and falls to the ground, and he stares dumbly at his feet. She raises an eyebrow and places her hands on her hips, watching as he bends to pick them up. 

“There's more to it than just this, isn't there.” He rubs the lace between his fingers, eyes darkening, and she knows he's thinking about how it feels, the look on his face says it all. She smirks, knowing full well that she has him exactly where she wants him. 

“Of course,” she answers, standing up straighter. “I'd fuck you later.” Lance’s mouth twists into something reminiscent of a scowl. “We don't have to if you don't want t-.”

“It's not that,” he interrupts before ducking into the bathroom, reappearing a second later, toothbrush gone from his mouth. “It's been a while since…” 

“I know,” she responds softly, walking across the room to meet him, placing her hand on his cheek. “That's what this is for.” She pulls her hand out from behind her back, opening it to reveal a black rubber plug, small and tapered. It sounds like the air’s punched out of him and he whines through his nose. “Hmm?”

 _“Please_ ,” he keens lowly, balling up the lace in his fist.

“Down boy,” she chuckles, patting his cheek lightly, grin widening when he leans into her hand. “Still remember the drill?” Lance nods wordlessly and moves to the bed, pulling a pillow closer as he gets on all fours, then drops his shoulders to the mattress. After grabbing the bottle of lube from the bedside table, she walks up behind him, trailing her hand up his leg, making him flinch.

“I’ve got you,” she murmurs, bending over to kiss the base of his spine. “Relax.” Some of the tension bleeds out of him and she drops the plug, then smears lube over her fingers. He shivers when she presses one inside him, the pillow shifting as he undoubtedly bites down on it. 

“Good boy,” she praises and he lifts his hips, taking her finger deeper. Something soft catches in his throat and she watches the muscles in his back tense and relax as she slowly works him open, sliding a second finger in along the first, then eventually a third. 

“Color?”

“Green, green, so green,” he stammers into the pillow, pushing back onto her fingers.

His shoulders are shaking with effort by the time she finally deems him ready and reaches for the plug, twisting her fingers in a way that makes him jerk forward like he’s been electrocuted. Bobbi slowly pulls her fingers out, ignoring the way her stomach clenches at the sound that’s drawn out of him, instead pushing the plug in, watching it disappear inside him until the flared base sits flat against his ass. 

“How do you feel, baby?” she asks, pressing in on the hollow of his hip. Lance turns his head, cheek shoved up against the pillow, and he nods wordlessly, wiggling his hips. Her thumb nudges the plug, shifting the angle of it just slightly, enough that his eyelids flutter shut, lips parting as he shudders. 

“You didn't answer the question,” she says warningly and he mashes his face into the pillow. 

“S’good,” he groans, low and gravelly, hands twitching around the comforter. “Full.”

Bobbi smirks as she palms his ass before sliding both hands around to his front. Her knuckles brush against his cock, hard and leaking, pressing up against his stomach, and her grin widens. She takes him in her hand, squeezing the base with the slightest pressure, and he exhales in a rush, tilting his head to look back at her. 

“All for me?” she asks, thumbing the head of his cock, spreading the precome gathered there. “Should we take care of this before you put your panties on? Wouldn't want to get them all messy, now would we?”

He whines, hips jerking into her hand, and she kneels up on the bed behind him. She brings one hand up to hook over Lance’s shoulder, pulling him up slowly until his back is pressed to her chest. Bobbi slides her hand over to his nipple, pinching and rolling it between her fingers, eliciting a shuddery gasp out of him. 

“That's it,” she coos, twisting her wrist on an upstroke, quickening the pace of her hand. “You've been such a good boy lately.”

His hand comes up above his head, fingers tangling in her hair, holding her closer. Bobbi drags messy kisses over his shoulder and scores her nails across his chest. 

“I’m gon- _please,_ Madame, please can I come?” She hums at the name, pleased that he'd remembered, moves her hand even faster still. 

“You can come, baby,” she sighs in his ear. Lance moans softly, hips thrusting into her hand as he chases the edge of pleasure, so desperate to fall over. She scrapes her teeth over the cord of muscle in his neck and he's gone, spilling over her hand as he cries out, tossing his head back onto her shoulder. 

Bobbi feathers kisses up the side of his neck and along the line of his jaw until he slumps back into her, his grip on her hair loosening. He hums as she drags her lips over her skin, anywhere she can reach, and he twists his head to look at her properly. 

“Good boy,” she murmurs, capturing his chin between her fingers and thumb, holding him there as she slants her mouth over his. She nips at his bottom lip with the points of her teeth and she slaps his ass, watching as he bites down on a whimper. “Now go clean up.”

Lance pauses as he stands, blowing out a breath, his body still adjusting to the foreign object. 

“Color?” she asks, much softer than before, and she gets to her feet. Bobbi slides her hand up his back to cup the back of his neck, leaning in and dropping a kiss to his shoulder. 

“Green,” he answers after a moment, voice wavering and unsteady, and she makes a noise of acknowledgment into his skin. “Just, need a second.”

“You were so good,” she sighs, letting her other hand curve around his arm, gently pulling him back into her body. “Such a good boy.” He hums as a shiver runs up his spine, and she scratches her nails over the nape of his neck before smoothing her hand over his shoulder and around to his chest, resting above his heart.

“Here,” Bobbi says softly as she untangles herself from him, “let me grab a washcloth. You sit down.” 

She's running a washcloth under the faucet when she hears a sharp intake of breath and she peeks her head around the corner. She finds him with his hands braced on the mattress, held up above the bed just slightly. “You okay?” Lance nods and slowly relaxes his arms, lowering himself. 

“Forgot how it feels.”

“Sure you wanna do this today?” He's nodding adamantly before she even finishes the sentence and she smiles as she crosses the room. 

“Just….” Bobbi looks up from wiping off her hand and tilts her head questioningly. “Nothing around the team?” He opens and closes his mouth a few times before she smiles and places her hand on his cheek, bending over so she's eye level. 

“Of course.”

That's one thing about this - they set limits and they _respect_ those limits. 

She's not the one in control, despite the role she takes on. No, Lance has all the power here, his safety and comfort come first.

So, if he wants to keep it more private than anything, then they’ll keep it more private.

-

Despite the fact that the day was supposed to have been “slow,” there were piles of lab reports that needed to be sorted through, and, of course, it had been the lab crew’s responsibility.

Bobbi hasn’t left the lab in hours, and her stomach is protesting. Loudly. She makes her way to the kitchen, finding Mack, Fitz, and Lance eating lunch. Lance smiles at her and shifts in his chair, giving her enough room that she can easily sit in his lap, plucking his sandwich off the plate as she situates herself. He exhales sharply and she twists her head, eyes wide in worry. She’s afraid for a second that the plug might’ve shifted too much, but he nods and she sighs in relief.

“Earth to Barbara.” Bobbi’s eyes flick to Mack and she glares, mouth twisting up in a smile in spite of herself. He raises an eyebrow and looks between the two of them, to which she rolls her eyes. She drops her hand to Lance’s thigh and takes a bite of the sandwich, zoning out again once Mack starts discussing his latest project. She’s been surrounded by this stuff all day, she really doesn’t want to deal with it on her lunch break.

“You doin’ okay?” she asks under her breath, quiet enough that only Lance can hear her. 

“Yeah,” he replies, slowly turning to face her more, shuddering almost imperceptibly; she would’ve missed it had she not been sitting on top of him. “It’s just weird. Both things.” Bobbi nods as she takes another bite and rubs her thumb in circles along his inner thigh, and he shivers, visibly this time. 

Mack’s watch beeps and Bobbi lifts Lance’s wrist to check the time. She immediately frowns and leans in to kiss his cheek. 

“Gotta get back to the lab. See you later tonight?” She smirks at the way the tips of his ears turn red. Bobbi gets to her feet and he tugs her back down for a quick kiss, smiling against her mouth.

“What do you want for dinner?” Lance asks as she walks out the door. She grins over her shoulder and shrugs.

“Surprise me.”

-

Bobbi props her feet up in the now vacant chair, drinking from her glass of water. She stretches a foot out to poke Lance in the upper thigh as he clears the table, smiling contentedly with half-lidded eyes.

“Do you have the dishes?” she asks and he nods, not even turning back as he carefully deposits the plates in the sink. “I’m gonna set up, alright?” Lance’s head whips around and he nods animatedly, cheeks starting to turn pink. She hums softly as she brings her glass to the counter, winding one arm around his waist and tugging him close, kissing the shell of his ear. 

“I’ll be back soon,” he says quietly, bracing his hands on the counter. 

“Mmm. Thank you for dinner.” He leans into her body slightly and she takes the opportunity to slide her hand lower, fingers dipping past the waistband of his jeans, grinning smugly when she feels the lace slip against his skin. “Hurry up.”

There’s a bounce in her step as she heads back to their bunk. It’s been on her mind all day, nearly made her misfile some lab reports when her mind drifted too much. But he’d made dinner and they were free for the night (she may have told Coulson that they would be unavailable if anything were to happen, for inexplicable reasons of course. She’d gotten a _look_ in response, but he granted it, and she’d rushed out of his office, ears burning). Now all she needs to do is make sure everything they’ll need is out and ready.

Bobbi pulls the duffel out from the deep dark recesses of the closet, after shoving aside the two empty ones and pulling out the spare blanket it’s hidden under. It doesn't take her long to find the harness and the dildo in the bag. She lays them out on the bed, then reaches for the bottle of lube and a handful of condoms, leaving them on the nightstand. 

She’s looking back at the bag, debating if she should grab a vibrator or not when the door opens and Lance walks in, blossoms of red high in his cheeks. He leans up against the door and she crosses the room, curling her hand around the side of his neck once she’s close enough. 

“Hi, baby,” she murmurs, fingers splaying out possessively over the back of his neck. His eyes darken as a shiver runs down his spine and she can tell he's forcing himself to stay still. “Hey, you can move and talk tonight, okay? It’s all about you.” 

He nods in relief and Bobbi smiles, leaning in to press her lips to his. Lance makes a quiet noise and she chuckles through her nose as she grips his waist with her free hand, tugging him into her. His hands settle on her hips, fingertips edging under the hem of her shirt, pinpoints of warmth that spread out through her body. 

“Bed,” she orders, holding his elbow as she guides him there. She can feel him trying to rush, trembling as he stands before it, looking at her with wide brown eyes. Keeping her touch gentle and light, she draws her fingers up his arm and along his neck, stopping at his chin. “Let's get you undressed, hm?”

Lance holds himself still as she takes his shirt off, trailing her fingertips ever so lightly up his chest. She scratches her nails back down and scrapes along the waistband of his jeans, leaving red lines in her wake. He's nearly vibrating out of his skin by the time she toys with the zipper. 

A wide grin spreads across her face when she palms him through his jeans, finding him already half-hard. It sends a thrill up her spine to know the effect she has on him, and she's barely touched him. 

“Such a good boy,” she praises, leaning in to kiss along his collarbone, nothing more than dragging her lips across his skin. “Couldn't stop thinking about these all day.” She dips her thumb down to grab the elastic of the panties, snapping them lightly on his hip. He shudders almost violently, arching into her mouth, and she grins as she drags her nail along his hipbone. 

“Pants off,” she orders quietly as she takes a step backwards, kicking off her shoes. He struggles with the button of his jeans, fingers trembling as he attempts to push it through the hole, and she frowns. “Pause.” Lance immediately looks up, eyes wide with fear that he's messed up somehow. 

“What, did- did I-.”

“You haven’t done anything wrong,” she calms quickly, closing the distance between them to cup his cheek, “but you need to relax. This is still something you want, right?” He nods sharply and she smiles, warm and soft, leaning forward to kiss his cheek, just above her thumb. “Good, I'm glad. But we can't have you so nervous. Do you know why?”

“I could get hurt,” he answers in a small voice and she nods with a grin. 

“That's right. And I don't want that.” Bobbi leans in and presses her lips to his, sighing at the tender gesture. “What is something that’ll help you calm down?” 

His eyes flick down to the mattress and she follows his gaze, a grin splitting her face when she sees what he's focused on. As she moves past him to grab the harness and dildo, she shucks her jeans, kicking them across the floor, shirt following soon after. Lance is frozen in place as she steps into the harness and pulls the straps tight, humming when the fabric snaps tight and echoes off the walls. His eyes lock onto the dildo, pupils visibly dilating, and she raises an eyebrow as she hooks her fingers under his jaw. 

"What do you want, baby?" His mouth falls open, lips shining with a bit of drool, and she chuckles. 

"Can I-." He sits on the bed and reaches out to grab the strap hanging down by her thigh, tugging her forward between his spread legs.

"Ah. Use your words," she warns, pressing two fingers to his lips, and he swallows thickly. 

"Can I suck you off?" he mumbles, cheeks flushing a deep red, and she smiles warmly. 

"Yes, you may." Lance nuzzles the ridge of her hipbone, turning his head to the side and licking the base of the dildo. He takes the head between his lips and hollows his cheeks, curving a hand around her hip. 

"Lance, Christ," she breathes, awestruck, watching as he drops his jaw and takes the dildo in further. His nose touches her stomach and he makes a sound of surprise, muffled by the cock in his mouth, no doubt pressing against the back of his throat. He doesn't gag, just pushes closer and works his throat around the cock. She gently tugs his hair, urging him off for a quick reprieve, and he gasps as the dildo falls from his mouth. 

"Are you-."

"No gag reflex," he rasps, voice already thoroughly wrecked, and it makes her insides clench. "Huh."

"We can have fun with that," she muses, petting his cheek softly, and he preens under her touch. 

"Madame, please?" he asks, the tip of his nose nudging against the ring on her harness, and she nods, using her grip on his hair to direct him back in place. 

He opens his mouth once more, tongue wrapping around the head of the dildo and tracing along the slit and veins, eliciting a low hum from Bobbi. His eyelids flutter shut, long eyelashes contrasting against his ruddy cheeks, and, god, it's a pretty sight, with his lips stretched around the cock, fingers curled around the base as he sucks the head. 

She drops her hand to his cheek, finger trailing over the edge of his jaw, and he pulls off slightly, only to move back down, the head of the cock pushing his cheek out into her hand. A quiet moan escapes past her lips and he looks up, a devilish glint in his eyes. 

“Enough,” she says sternly, surprised that her voice doesn't waver, and he immediately releases the dildo, resting his temple to her stomach. Bobbi cards her fingers through his hair with a warm smile and he leans into her touch, practically purring. “Such a good boy.”

“All yours,” he rasps in response, looking up at her with dark eyes, pupils blown wide, and her heart skips a beat.

“My good boy.” Lance whines, eyebrows furrowing together, and she slides her palm down his back. “Should we finish getting you undressed?”

“Please, Madame,” he says, scooting back on the bed, hissing when the plug undoubtedly shifts just right. 

“Get up,” she orders and he immediately rises to his feet, waiting for whatever comes next. “I want to watch you strip.” He nods curtly and she grins, pleased with herself as she takes a seat on the bed. 

While he bends down to untie his shoes, Bobbi reaches for the condoms and lube, tearing open a foil packet and rolling it on the dildo. He freezes briefly to watch as she squirts a dollop of lube into her hand, working it up and down the dildo, and he swallows thickly before remembering his task. His pants puddle at his feet and she wets her bottom lip appreciatively, eyes lingering on his panties. 

“On all fours,” she hums, standing and gesturing to where she was sitting. “Want to see your ass in those pretty panties.”

She can see the lace shifting over his cock as he moves forward, and she can tell by the way his back is pulled taut that he's fighting to stay quiet, to not hunch forward and wrap a hand around his cock until he paints his stomach with his release. 

“Oh, look at you,” she breathes after he's gotten on the bed, ass pushed out toward her as he drops to his forearms. Lance wiggles his ass in the air and she chuckles as she slides her hand up the back of his thigh. She doesn't even need to look to tell he's hard, his skin’s hot enough that there's no way he's not. Bobbi skates her fingers toward the crease of his thighs and he shivers, pushing back against her hand. 

“Such a pretty boy,” she muses, edging her thumb upwards until it rests flat on the base of the plug. “All decked out in lace and stretched open, just waiting to be fucked.”

“ _Please_ ,” he whines, arcing his back in a hard curve, chest pressing against the mattress. 

“Pillow,” Bobbi says, nudging the plug up, and his entire body trembles as he lets out a shuddery gasp. He reaches forward as she grabs the bottle of lube, pouring some onto her fingers and warming it up. Once he's settled again, arms wrapped around the pillow, she gathers the lace in her hand and slowly pulls it down his thighs, letting her fingertips drag across his skin just so, and he lifts his legs one at a time so she can take the panties off completely.

She grabs the base of the plug and twists it, grinning at the broken noise that escapes past his lips. Lance sinks further to the bed, turning his head just enough that she can see him take the pillow between his teeth, biting down.

“Remember, baby,” she murmurs and he stares at her, eyes dark and half-lidded, “you don’t have to stay quiet tonight.” He nods solemnly and pushes back against her hand, which makes her chuckle. “Someone’s impatient.”

“Please, Madame,” he manages, voice hoarse and wrecked, and Bobbi bites the inside of her cheek as a rush of warmth floods her body. She nods and very slowly eases the plug out of him with her clean hand, keeping her palm on his lower back as an anchor. He moans lowly into the pillow as the plug tapers down to nothing, shivering and trying to rock back on empty air.

“Shhh, I’ve got you.” She slowly presses one slick finger inside him, lips parting when she’s met with barely any resistance. “God, look at you.” Lance whines softly as she adds another finger, carefully pushing them deeper until she can crook them just right, drawing a strangled cry from deep within his chest. 

“Please, Madame, I need it,” he babbles, needy and desperate, and she shushes him as she works a third finger inside him. “I need you to fuck me, please.”

“Almost there, baby,” she murmurs with a curl of her fingers, grinning when he pushes back against her hand. He balls the pillow up beneath him and presses his face into it, dropping his shoulders lower, changing the angle slightly, but just enough that her middle finger brushes against his prostate. Bobbi hums softly when he shudders, very gently pulling her fingers out before stroking the dildo, making sure that there's enough lube. 

She can easily push inside and it makes that pit in her stomach burn hotter and hotter. Her hips settle against his ass and he twists the pillow, his moans muffled by the fabric. 

“Color?”

“Green,” he whines brokenly, writhing under her. “Bobbi, oh g- _please_.” She shushes him as she takes her time pulling back, before rolling her hips, slowly pushing into him, relishing in the way his fingers scrabble for purchase. 

She presses her fingers into the small of his back, holding him in place as she thrusts into him. Lance widens his stance, spreading his knees, forcing his shoulders to take the brunt of his weight. With one hand on his hip, she slows down while he settles into place, arching his back further, pressing back against her. 

“More,” he pleads, hips gently swaying, then stuttering to a stop as the strap-on pushes deeper. Bobbi smiles and rocks her hips minimally, just enough that the base of the dildo presses against her clit every time she grinds into him. He whimpers helplessly and his shoulders tilt, and she knows he's reaching down to stroke himself. She slaps his hip none too gently, leaving a startling red outline of her fingers, and he moans as his shoulders even out once more. 

“No touching yourself. Only I can do that,” she orders, sliding her hand along his spine, threading her fingers through his hair. She grips tightly and lifts his head as she pulls out nearly all the way, then mercilessly pushes into him, her hips slamming against his. 

Lance jolts forward with every thrust and she trails her fingers over his shoulder blade, curls them around his side, scraping her nails over his ribcage. He covers her hand with his, gingerly lacing their fingers. 

“Madame, please,” he begs, voice cracking, “I'm close.” Fingers still laced, she pushes their hands higher and drags her fingers over his nipple, sinks her nails into the hard muscle of his chest. Bobbi speeds up the pace of her hips, ducks down to smear kisses up his spine.

“Such a good boy,” she murmurs into his skin, pressing her hips up harder to change the angle. He cries out and plants both hands on the mattress as she pounds into him, arms starting to shake with the effort to hold himself up. She tweaks his nipple roughly, free hand slipping down to wrap around his cock, jerking him off in sinuous strokes. 

“You can come,” she orders softly, dragging open-mouthed kisses across his back. His entire body trembles as he shakes apart beneath her, hips twitching back against hers and into her hands all at once. A high-pitched whine catches in the back of his throat as he comes, spilling over her hand and onto his own stomach. 

Bobbi continues to slowly push into him, her hand still on his cock, until he shudders and his arms give out. He whimpers, soft and broken, as she pulls out, gently palming his ass and kissing any expanse of skin that she can reach. 

“Thank you, Madame,” Lance rasps, looking over his shoulder as he flops to the side. He stares at her with a hungry gaze, pupils blown wide, leaving nothing but a thin ring of hazel, and she strokes a path down his side, feather-light, following it with her mouth. With a quiet hum, he shivers and reaches out to her, fingers tangling in the strap of her harness. 

“Ah, still use your words,” she says, grabbing his wrist, and he smiles at her, hazy and lax. 

“You haven't come yet,” he states matter-of-factly, and she chuckles while leaning down to kiss his temple. 

“That can wait, baby. Let me clean you u-.”

“No,” he interrupts, pushing his bottom lip out, and tugging firmly on the harness. “Let me eat you out.” When she doesn't respond, or disagree, he hooks his hands behind her thighs and pulls her onto the bed. Bobbi barely manages to catch herself in time before she falls on top of him, and she rolls her eyes. 

“You've done enough, Lance, I can get a vib-.”

“ _No_ ,” he whines, making her snort. He can sometimes be a bratty sub, but he wants to make sure that she's entirely pleased; she won't punish him for that. 

Lance rolls onto his back and continues to tug her up on the bed until her knees are on either side of his head. He sighs as he trails his fingers up her legs, avoiding exactly where she wants. 

“Harness off,” he mumbles, turning his head to nip at the soft skin of her inner thigh. Bobbi tries not to rush and show how close she is already, but her fingers shake slightly as she attempts to get the buckle done. Her hand gets close to his mouth and he leans up just enough that he can drag his tongue over the back of her hand, licking his come off, and he lets out a quiet moan. 

She throws the harness off the bed gracelessly as he slides his arms under her thighs, fingers pressing along her hipbones. That devilish gleam is back in his eyes and she leans forward, bracing herself as she hovers above his mouth. 

“Please?” he asks innocently, batting his eyelashes for extra measure. A growl rumbles through her chest before she can stop it, and she fists one hand in his hair, holding him place as she lowers herself. 

Lance wastes no time at all as he pulls her underwear to the side so he can flick his tongue over her clit before sucking it between his lips, tightening his grip around her thighs and pulling her closer. He looks up through his eyelashes and she shudders, hips bucking against his face. It draws a low groan from him and she feels it through her entire body, electricity sparking in her veins. She feels the pit in her stomach start to tighten and she twists her fingers in his hair, urging him on. 

“Good boy, such a pretty mouth,” she praises breathlessly and he hums around her clit. Bobbi nearly falls forward and he doubles his efforts, pulling one hand back so he can push his finger inside her.

“Oh _yes_ , just like that,” Bobbi moans and he works his hand faster, slipping another finger in alongside the first while he drags the flat of his tongue through her folds, then edges the underside of her clit. It takes her a few seconds to realize that the keening noises are coming from herself while she rocks down against his mouth, lost in the pleasure building in the base of her spine. 

He murmurs something into her thigh that sounds a lot like, “Madame, please,” before closing his lips over her and hollowing his cheeks. Lance curls his fingers and adds the slightest bit of teeth as he swirls his tongue around her clit, and the heat inside her goes supernova. White flashes behind her eyelids and she lets out a stuttered moan while he continues to pump  
his fingers inside her, riding out her orgasm. 

She shudders as he continues to mouth at her, humming softly and trying to follow as she raises up on her knees. Bobbi snorts and gently pushes at his forehead, keeping him on the bed as she falls to the side, curled around his head. He kisses her hip and she pulls him up until the tip of her nose brushes against his. 

His legs automatically tangle with his and she shivers, aftershocks still running up and down her spine. Lance sighs quietly and leans in, resting his forehead against her cheek, and she twists her head to press her lips to his temple. She trails one hand down his back, nudging her fingers between his ass cheeks, and he twitches with a quiet giggle. 

“Shhh, baby. Just checking if everything’s okay,” she explains, and he nods as she continues to gently prod and press. “How are you?” He doesn't answer immediately, instead rolling them so Bobbi’s on her back, and he shifts down until his ear’s pressed to her sternum, her heart thudding under his cheek. 

“M’good,” he slurs into her breast, an arm winding around her back until he can unclasp her bra. She tosses it across the room as he works on shoving her soaked underwear down her legs until she can toss those aside as well. “Thank you, Madame.”

“You were such a good boy tonight, Lance.” He preens under her attention, sinking into her more, and she hooks a finger under his chin so he looks up. Bobbi smiles warmly at him and ducks her head to kiss him, nothing but a soft press of lips, the action more intimate than everything that had just taken place. 

“So I take it you liked the lace,” she says with a smirk and he hums affirmatively.

“It was distracting, I think Mack could tell something was up,” he comments and she laughs, throwing her head back against the pillows. 

“I like that laugh,” Lance murmurs, the words vibrating through her ribcage, and she holds him closer, cradling his head to her chest while she cards her fingers through his hair. 

“I've missed this.” He tilts his head up until he can meet her gaze and Bobbi nods once she sees the curiosity in his eyes, confirming what she said. 

“You've missed fucking me with a strap-on?” he asks incredulously and she laughs once more, completely carefree and happy. 

“No, you idiot, I've missed _this_ ,” she says, hugging him closer before dropping a kiss to the crown of his head. “I've missed feeling this close with someone.” He smiles but she can tell it doesn't quite reach his eyes, something in her words dulling the sparkle there. 

“I can only get that with you, baby,” she adds and his entire face lights up. His body runs a tad warmer and he snuggles even closer still, eyelids sliding shut. 

“Love you, Bob,” he says around a yawn, and she kisses his head once more, lips lingering a few seconds longer than necessary. 

“And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bobbiimorses) || [tumblr](http://teacupandhellbeast.tumblr.com/)


End file.
